This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if long-term use of divalproex sodium slows down the development of agitation and/or psychosis in subjects with Alzheimer's disease who have not yet experienced agitation and psychosis in their illness.